Vampire: Undeath
Vampire: Undeath is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival LARP game created by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing. Vampire uses the L.I.F.E System and is a part of the Wastelands of Damnation roleplayings series. Vampire: Undeath welcomes you to the world of vampires and explains the world from a vampire's point of view and a few of the myths associated with them. Choose from the Eligiere (aristocratic vampires), Bucoli (Arcane Blood Magicians) or the Cherche (adrenaline junkies, adventurous stereotypical vampires). As you delve into the world of the vampire (Huntru, as they call themselves) you will make harrowing discoveries and uncover the hidden truths about vampires. Concept Vampire is a game designed to take you into the shoes of a newly created vampire. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you begin your journey on The Lonely Road. Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure vampire will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System Vampire: Undeath is played using the L.I.F.E. System (Live-Action In Fantasy Environment). In addition to the games' rules the most important thing to memorize are the mechanics, based on the numerical value of four. The game can be played with a 12 sided dice or the traditional method of Throwing Chops (Rock, Paper, Scissor''s) making gameplay simple and easy to understand. In December 2012, Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant as well as another LARP varant known as' Infinity' which would simplify the mechanics of the game to appease gamers who felt number crunching was too difficult. Vampires in G.A.M.E. In the world of G.A.M.E, Vampires call themselves 'Huntru'. Literally meaning "Blood Hunters", vampire are demons who walk the earth counterfeiting life and pretending to be human. As you play the game you (the player) must control your character's urges and impulses as you continue down The Lonely Road. In general, vampiric society is ran by the Vampire Nation, an all-or-nothing society which governs all vampiric activity in the world of G.A.M.E. Opposing the Vampire Nation is the mythical society called "V" which is rumored to exist but hardly seen. In the neutral opposition are the Angeliene , a society of religous vampires who believe vampires may be redeemed by God if they behave humane. Bloodlines All vampires come from a Bloodline, or family of vampires. All Bloodlines have a progenitor who started the Bloodline in the ancient times. Legend has it that the orginal vampires were children of the Biblical Kaiyne Turned by ''The First after defeating the First Brood. Most vampires in the modern ages scoff at these legends believing the ancients have all turned to dust or never existed. In the Daemoni Sourcebook, it is stated that their creator and the progenitor of all of their kind was the first Mage, Vizerer cursed by Lucifer (Satan) to be living blood. For the Dameoni, blood is everything as evidenced in the book. There are many legends within vampire society as to who created vampires, the most common being a vague reference to the Dark Strangers. When one vampire makes another it is called Turning. This simple act starts when the vampire drains a mortal and gives them a portion of their blood. The time it takes for a mortal to Turn depends on various factors and can take anywhere from a few moments to hours or even days. No one knows why the time is different. A newly risen vampire inherits a single Dark Gift (vampire power) from their Maker and that's it. Drawbacks In the Vampire: Undeath Corebook it is explained that as a vampire ages (feeds, takes in more lifeforce) he/she also takes in the memories of their victims and becomes more potent. With this increase in potency comes an "evolutionary" factor which at first refines the vampire, giving them attributes which may help them. Upon becoming an elder, the vampire becomes detached and often finds it difficult to be in public. One such drawback is that the vampire drains life essence from anything near them, often killing grass, trees, bushes, etc, around them thus explaining why vampires live in such dead, desolate places.